


Daddy (please be mine)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: A title that started as a joke and slowly turned genuine suddenly becomes much... much less innocent.





	Daddy (please be mine)

You know what children call their fathers?

Daddy.

You know what millennials and gen zs also call their sexual partners?

So hear me out, Peter calls Tony “daddy” way before they start to have sex. It is a joke at first. Tony buys Peter some fast food before they head back to the lab or something, and Peter is just like “thanks daddy” as he wolfs down his fries. Tony nearly chokes on his straw at the time, but eventually chills out the more that Peter says it.

Soon Peter just… starts referring to Tony as “daddy” more than he refers to him as “Mr. Stark”, and neither of them mention it, but the warm feelings behind the honorific bring them closer. The title leads to their relationship mimicking the implications it holds, and it is soon normal for them to hug when Peter leaves, for Tony to ruffle Peter’s hair lovingly, for Peter to take comfort in Tony’s lap on nights when his thoughts are a little too loud and his emotions need coddling.

Maybe it makes them a little too close.

Because a few months later, when Peter walks into Tony’s house to find him passed out on the couch, Peter thinks nothing of it to plunk down astride Tony’s stomach, tapping his face gently. “Wake up, daddy, I’m hungry.”

Tony hums softly, still mostly asleep as he murmurs, “What are you hungry for, baby boy?”

Peter swallows, trying to ignore the spike of heat he feels in his belly at the pet name that Tony previously hasn’t used before. “I dunno…”

“Well get off of my gut while you figure it out.” Tony grumbles as he starts to become lucid, pushing Peter down his front.

Peter goes stiff when he lands on top of Tony’s lap, the hard line of his erection pressed into his ass. He stares down at Tony, and they share horrified looks for a beat before Peter asks, brows cocked, “Sweet dreams?”

Tony’s face flushes, suddenly extremely awake. He shoves Peter the rest of the way off of him, smiling weakly at the boy’s giggles as he lies against the opposite arm rest. Peter’s feet rest on either side of Tony’s stomach, and Tony pats his knee before standing up. “What do you want to eat?”

“What were you dreaming about?” Peter counters, following Tony into the kitchen.

“Nothing.” Tony says flatly. “Pizza?”

“Yeah.” Peter says, leaning into the counter and watching Tony order delivery. As soon as he hangs up, Peter smirks. “It must have been really sexy if you won’t tell me.”

Heat creeps up the back of Tony’s neck and he sighs. He opens his mouth to brush Peter off again when he is interrupted.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Peter says quickly. “I have wet dreams, like, all the time.”

Tony snorts quietly. “Yeah? What are your wet dreams about?”

It’s Peter’s turn to go red. He shakes his head, stammering, “Let’s watch some TV while we wait for the pizza?”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

The original plan was to take the pizza downstairs and eat while they worked on one of Tony’s various projects, but by the time the delivery guy gets there, they have sunk deep into a Netflix binge. By the time they finish the pizza, they are in too deep to stop, and by the time the season ends, Peter is asleep in Tony’s lap.

Tony moves to slide his thigh out from under Peter’s head, but slim arms dart out to grab around his waist.

“Nooo.” Peter whines. He peeks up at Tony to beg with his eyes, smiling triumphantly when Tony sighs.

“Just a few more minutes.” Tony insists, lying back against the arm of the couch and tapping through his phone as Peter crawls up his front, brown curls splaying over his chest. Tony slips his fingers into Peter’s hair to scratch his head absently. “Don’t get too comfortable, you need to go home soon.”

“‘Kay, daddy.” Peter mutters sleepily, vaguely noting that Tony stiffens slightly before he falls back asleep.

Tony breathes slowly, pushing away vulgar thoughts and pieces of his dream rushing back to him as he lies with Peter on top of him. The minutes pass by slowly as he ignores the echos in his mind of high, needy moans, the visual of pale, flushed skin, the feel of jumpy, inexperienced hips on his. The thoughts vie for Tony’s attention, but he manages to brush them off, reading through missed texts on his phone.

What he can’t ignore is the sleepy, quiet, “daddy” bubbling up from his chest, or the tight, insistent rutting into his thigh. Tony’s phone topples to the floor as he stares down at Peter, wide eyed and frozen in place.

“Daddyyy…” Peter repeats, his voice thin. He rolls his hips again, and again, and it doesn’t take him long to start to huff little breaths over Tony’s chest. “Good, Daddy, good.”

Tony swallows, searching his brain for the willpower to push Peter off of him, to wake him up, anything other than lie there and allow himself to get hard because the teen is humping his leg in his sleep. But he can’t find it, and he stops trying when Peter’s sounds spike in urgency.

Shaky hands grasp at Tony’s sides. “M-m’gonna-oh-!” Peter whimpers, his hips stuttering hard once, twice, before he goes completely still, silent.

Tony releases a breath he had been holding, allowing himself to relax until brown eyes suddenly look up at him. “Oh, hey Pe-“

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Mr. Stark I’m so fucking gross I just… I just-“ Peter can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, it happens.” Tony says slowly, not daring to move. Peter remains stiff on top of him, and Tony can’t help but notice he is still hard against his thigh. Carefully he asks, “Did you, ah, finish?”

Peter cringes at the question, shaking his head. “No, I woke up… before.”

Tony nips at the inside of his lip, ignoring every voice in his brain telling him not to when he asks, “Do you want daddy to help you?”

Peter’s mouth falls open, nodding his head sheepishly. “Please, daddy.”

That is all it takes for Tony to have Peter pinned to the couch, snatching Peter’s jeans off and palming him through his underwear. “You’re already so hard, baby boy.” Tony murmurs into Peter’s mouth, unbothered by the fact that Peter can’t focus on the kiss.

“S’your fault, daddy.” Peter gasps, raising his hips for more pressure. “I was dreamin’ about you.”

“Oh, sweet boy.” Tony coos, giving up on Peter’s mouth and going for his neck instead. “I was dreaming about you, too, when you came here today. Then you sat in my lap, and you called me ‘daddy’ so sweet, and it was all I could do not to fuck you right then and there.” Tony is living for Peter’s body pulling tight and his breaths coming in short puffs, and he whispers hotly in his ear, “I wanted to fuck you until your little cock couldn’t hold it anymore, and you came all over daddy’s stomach.”

That is all Peter can take, his eyes lolling back and his hips lurching. He shouts hoarsely as he comes, wet heat surrounding his head in his boxers. Peter wilts back into the couch with a sigh of relief, flickering his eyes up at Tony with a shy smile.

Tony leans back on his haunches, watching wetness seep lewdly through Peter’s boxers. “Fuck. Alright, baby, you need to go home and let daddy take care of himself now, okay?”

“I’m not going to make you take care of it by yourself, daddy.” Peter pouts, not giving Tony time to protest before he is unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
